Bluepulse Drabble Dump
by spockapella
Summary: This is probably where I am going to post anymore prompts I get on tumblr. A series of Bluepulse one-shots and drabbles. Hope you like!
1. Homework

A/N: Drabble because someone wanted Bluepulse on tumblr. Reviews would be so fantastic please!

Disclaimer: I only own Bluepulse in my heart

* * *

Jaime scowled at his history paper, silently blaming it for the headache throbbing in his temples and the stress-knots forming in his back. He groaned as he rolled out his shoulders. He was never going to finish at this rate and Bart was going to be over any second-

Before he could finish the thought, Bart's arms were around his neck, and his face nuzzled into Jaime's cheek.

"Hey, babe," Bart purred. "Are you ready to go?"

Jaime rolled his eyes, but couldn't repress a small smile. "You know my house has a front door, right?"

"You like it when I come in through the window," Bart accused, trailing kisses down Jaime's face to his jaw. Jaime's eyes closed, feeling the stress bubble away under the soft affection. He turned to meet Bart's lips, cupping his face and pulling him closer. Bart returned the kisses eagerly, and he shifted to get a better angle. The movement accidentally crinkled Jaime's homework and he was rudely snapped back to reality.

Jaime broke off the kiss. "I don't think I can go tonight, _carino_."

"What?" Bart's shoulders slumped. His cheeks were vivid pink from the rush of kissing. "But we've been planning this all week."

"I know, but I've been slammed with the end of the semester and my history teacher has already warned me about asking for essay extensions... I want to go, I do, but..." Jaime trailed off, giving the assignment another dirty look.

Bart looked down, trying to hide his very obvious pout. Jaime cupped his boyfriend's face and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Jaime muttered. "I didn't think it would take this long."

"This is the third date we've had to cancel because of that class." Bart sulked.

Guilt pinched at Jaime's ribs as he bit his lip. "He's a demanding teacher... Maybe we could go out tomorrow?"

Bart made his "still not pleased" face. "Yeah... Okay."

The stress-knots tightened around Jaime's spine. He _hated_ that face.

"I'll take you to a buffet," Jaime offered. "All you can eat, you'll love it. Then we can come back to my place and play video games and have ice cream and-"

Bart's mouth was still puckered in a frown. Jaime's head spun trying to think of more things Bart liked. "We could go to that art museum you've been talking about and take a tour, or we could go to the mall and ride that carousel finally or run down to the beach and build a sandcastle like I told you about, or we could go the comic book store and I'll buy you any one you like or-"

Bart nodded, not meeting Jaime's gaze. "Yeah. Alright, sure, sounds fine. I guess I better get going-"

"Or-maybe-you-could-stay-and-help-me-finish-my-ess ay," Jaime blurted out.

Bart lit up, his golden eyes sparkling with excitement. "Really?"

Jaime already regretted the decision. "Course, _carino_, we could be study-buddies."

Bart laughed and leaned in, hesitating before he met Jaime's lips. "Study-buddies with benefits?"

Jaime grinned. "You'd only be so lucky."

"I am." Bart agreed and proceeded to shower his boyfriend with kisses.


	2. A Happy Future

A/N: Prompt: A Happy Future

Reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Jaime hadn't expected to miss Bart so much.

When he'd first heard about Bart being assigned to a mission in Bialya for a week, Jaime had been upset, but didn't think much of it. He was an adult now, he could handle time away from his boyfriend.

Jaime hadn't expected it to be the worst week of his life.

Their apartment was empty without Bart. Jaime didn't come home to Bart clamoring around the kitchen for snacks, or playing music as he tried to straighten up, or on his laptop giggling at the things he found online. Their bed was cold and massive; Jaime hardly got any sleep in it without the speedster to wrap around. Jaime's days felt longer knowing that he wasn't going to see Bart later and tell him about his day. He wasn't going to wake up when Bart crawled into bed beside him after a long mission and feel his arms drape around him. He wasn't going to kiss his face or laugh at Bart's stories or discuss date ideas or what to have for dinner that night or anything. It was like he had nothing to look forward too and it dragged his days out like old molasses.

Jaime found himself wearing Bart's tight-fitting shirts under his medical scrubs. He knew Bart didn't have cell-service on the field, but he called him anyway, leaving long rambling messages that he wasn't sure where he was going with. He stocked up on Bart's favorite snacks, and watched Bart's favorite movies, and played Bart's favorite video games only too sulk when he remembered Bart wasn't around to enjoy them with. He thought studying would be easier without the speedster to distract him, but it was somehow even harder. He kept finding himself worrying if Bart was okay, wondering what time he would come home on Saturday, or if he should've heard from him by now.

So when the Scarab informed him that Bart's presence was detected as they approached home at the end of the week, his heart soared. He flew home as fast as he could, fumbling with his keys and bursting into the apartment excitedly.

Jaime found Bart lying belly down on their bed, still in his full Flash attire, his hood pulled back and floppy hair draped over his face, fast asleep. His auburn hair curls fluttered with every exhale and Jaime felt elation pulse through him like fresh caffeine hitting his bloodstream. Jaime toed-off his shoes and curled into the bed beside Bart, nuzzling his face into the side of his cheek. Not caring that they were in dirty work clothes, or that Bart had traces of sand on his face from the Bialyan desert. He breathed in Bart's scent, savoring the closeness, the warmth, the familiarity-

The speedster stirred. "Jaime...?"

Jaime froze, cursing himself.

"Did I wake you?" Jaime whispered anxiously. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Bart's lithe form flipped around and tackled Jaime sloppily.

"_Jaime!_"

Jaime laughed as Bart slathered him with messy kisses. "Hey, amor."

"Missed you," Bart murmured into Jaime's skin. "Batman isn't as fun as you and Beast Boy isn't as good at video games and Superboy was grouchy and-"

Jaime captured Bart's lips with his own, knotting his fingers through Bart's hair and cupping his face with his palm. Their kisses were clumsy, desperate and they broke off laughing. Jaime rolled Bart over and laid on top of him, framing his face with his hands to check he was unchanged. Bart's skin was pink with sunburn, his nose dusted with new freckles, his lips were smiling, and his eyes were bright with being home. Jaime felt so happy it made his heart swell. As cheesy as he knew it sounded, he never wanted to be apart from his speedster ever again.

"I missed you too," Jaime said, his voice raspy. "I missed you a _lot_."

Bart gave him a wry grin. "I know, babe. I got all _twenty-seven_ of your voicemails."

Jaime flushed. "Sorry, I-"

"God, Jaime." Bart rolled his eyes in fake exasperation. "Can't even be gone for week with out you freaking out on me-"

Jaime cut off Bart's teasing with a jab at his ribs. "Shut up, I was worried about you."

Bart laughed up at him, reaching out to brush Jaime's cheek. "Aww, it's like you like me or something."

Jaime's frown melted. "What? No, that's crazy."

Bart chuckled and kissed Jaime again. This time slow, and soft.

"I love you, Blue," Bart said softly.

Jaime grinned. "And I love you too, mi corazón  
."

And they spent the rest of the night kissing, smiling and forgetting the lost time.


	3. First Date

**A/N: Short, pointless drabble. Prompt: Bluepulse First date.**

**If you've followed/reviewed/favorite THANK YOU and I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Reviews are MARVELOUS**

**Disclaimer: I work at McDonalds, you really think I own Young Justice?**

* * *

Jaime didn't realize he was on a date until about halfway through the movie.

He supposed it should've hit him sooner. Like when Bart showed up at his door in an ironed shirt, with what looked like an attempt to gel down his wild mane of auburn hair, and a soft hint of cologne wafting off skin. Or when Bart insisted on paying for _everything_, including the popcorn and drinks, even after Jaime had offered twice. Or even just the general feeling of jitteriness flowing from the speedster. He kept tapping his thighs, or vibrating as they walked, or start talking so rapidly Jaime had to ask for him to slow down just so he could understand him.

Jaime knew something was up, but it didn't piece together until Bart snatched his hand in the dark of the movie theatre. His pale fingers wrapping around Jaime's coppery-colored ones tightly, his hand clammy, and nervous. Jaime's gaze shot to him, flushing brilliantly, but Bart kept his gaze fixated on the wide screen. His lips were pursed with determination.

Jaime looked down at their hands, his heartbeat quickening at an alarming rate. Did this mean... Bart liked him too? Jaime opened and closed his mouth several times to say something, to clarify that this meant what he thought it meant, but no words came out.

Bart finally met his gaze, his brows furrowed with worry. "You okay?"

Jaime blinked and thought for a moment. Electricity pulsed up his veins from where Bart was holding him, the movie played out in front of him a forgotten blur of color, and his heart rushed like he was on top of the world.

He swallowed.

"Yeah," Jaime answered, adjusting their hands so he could squeeze Bart's fingers reassuringly. "I'm great."


	4. Puppies

**Prompt: Bluepulse with puppies! (I had to much fun with this...I swear I will write good fanfiction someday...)**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Young Justice**

* * *

The first thing Jaime had loved about Bart was his smile. Not the wide cheesy grin he displayed to the Team after a witty remark, or the fake strained one he put on to pretend he wasn't afraid. The real one. The one that crept on his lips when he talked about his family, or when he thanked Jaime's mother for cooking dinner or when took small kids hands and told them, "It's okay, you're safe now. Kid Flash is going to take care of you." The smile that slowly spread when Jaime's hand slipped into his, the one that automatically appeared when Jaime walked in the room, the one that remained on Bart's lips even Jaime kissed them senseless.

So of course Jaime was doomed when Bart spotted the puppies.

He was beaming. His eyes gleamed with delight as the store manager pulled a chocolate colored lab from the pen. He handed the squirming pup to Bart gingerly.

"Careful, now," he warned. "This one's fast."

"Oh, I can handle fast," Bart assured, pulling the wriggling warm body close to him.

"Bart, I don't think we have time for this," Jaime pressed, rubbing the nape of his neck anxiously. "We still need to pick up the dry cleaning and we haven't even _started _the grocery shopping and-"

Bart rubbed the puppy's belly. "Don't listen to my boyfriend," he cooed. "He's just being cranky because he wants to get pet fish."

Jaime rolled his eyes. "Not just _fish_. I said an aquarium. Aquariums are cool!"

Bart gave him a pointed look. "You can't possibly tell me a fish tank is cooler than this little guy." He pushed the puppy into Jaime's face. "Come on, _look_ at him."

The small dog panted on Jaime, his tongue out and lips stretched into what looked like a smile. Jaime wrinkled his nose at the smell of his breath. "Puppies are a lot of responsibility, Bart."

"We can handle it!" Bart said confidently. He stroked the dog's head, causing his tail to waggle with glee.

"We'd have to potty train it," Jaime said. "And take it on walks."

Bart shook his head dismissively. "No sweat, babe. Easy stuff."

"We'd have to feed it, and bathe it, and make sure it goes to the doctor," Jaime listed. "We'd have to make sure it has a collar and that it doesn't get lice and-"

"Please, Jaime, can we?" Bart pleaded, pressing the small dog to his chest gently.

"Really?" Jaime said warily. "You want to get a dog, right now?"

"Jaime, I'm in love with him," Bart said desperately.

"But-"

"We could name him Speedy!" Bart exclaimed. "You know, speedy like me! Or we could call him Bug, like you! Or-" he gasped. "_We could name him Speedbuggy_, _Jaime!_ Come on, please?"

Jaime looked at the puppy, still panting up at him happily in Bart's arms, then he then looked to Bart. He leaned forward on his toes, his eyes wide and glassy with anticipation, and his lips set in a small expectant smile.

Jaime gave out an exasperated sigh. "_Fine_."

"Yes!" Bart cheered, kissing the puppy's head. "Speedbuggy it is then!"

"Wait-"

"Come on, let's get him now," Bart said, tugging on his hand. "We can bring him home and set up his own place and then take him to the park and-"

Bart swung their joined hands as they checked out with the puppy-supplies. He babbled about how much fun this was going to be, and how they should surprise Milagro with the news, and what times they should schedule Speedbuggy's walks while Jaime silently wondered how he was going to handle having _two_ puppy faces like that in the house.

* * *

**In case you weren't aware, Speedbuggy is another ship name for Bart and Jaime.**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	5. And You Are Mine

A/N: I am so frustrated and writers block and UGH but here you go Bluepulse fluff.

Disclaimer: No owning

* * *

Jaime woke up on the couch with a speedster curled in his arms.

Jaime blinked down at Bart groggily. Bart's arms were folded against his small torso with his head tucked under Jaime's chin, fast asleep. His face blank and peaceful. Realization dawned on Jaime slowly due his head foggy with sleep. He looked around his living room, still littered with popcorn and candy wrappers. The TV was on, the Lion King DVD menu on replay and other movie discs spread around the entertainment center. A blanket had been draped over the two and Jaime knew his mother had left the mess for him to clean.

Jaime smiled down at Bart as he kissed his temple. "Wake up, amor."

Bart's eyebrows knitted and he pressed himself into Jaime's shoulder. "Huh?"

He was so cute when he was half-asleep. Jaime's smile grew. "We did that thing where you forget to leave again," Jaime whispered.

"Mmm," Bart mumbled lazily. "Bad habits."

Jaime shrugged, fingers moving to play with Bart's hair. Cuddling was so much easier when he wasn't fidgeting and vibrating every few minutes. "That's alright. I'll tell Jay we were out saving the world or something."

Bart wiggled into a more comfortable position in Jaime's arms and yawned. "Didn't we already do that?"

Jaime chuckled, causing both of them to shake a little on the couch. "Yes, carino. We did."

"Mmmm..." Bart hummed, resting his head against Jaime's chest. "Jaime?"

Jaime stroked Bart's soft cheek rhythmically. "Yeah?"

"You _are_ my world."

Jaime kissed the top of Bart's head. "_And you are mine_."

* * *

As Always, Input Appricated


	6. Anytime

A/N: Prompt: "could you write some Bluepulse Prohibition era stuff?"

Disclaimer: I invest so much time into these, but I don't own them.

* * *

The honey-colored ballroom floor was smooth and glassy as it reflected the glittering dancers that skated across it. The party-goers laughed and drank spiked punch unashamedly. The entire roomed buzzed with a glowing sort of energy, a bubbling excitement that intoxicated the guests more-so than the forbidden liquor staining their breaths.

Jaime Reyes looked over the crowded room, adjusting his bow tie anxiously. He didn't belong at a place like this. He could tell by the odd looks other party goers shot him as he walked in. They saw the deep caramel hue of his skin, the thick Hispanic roots of his hair, and the large calluses of his hands from years of farm work. Girls with short cropped dresses, and shorter cropped hair eyes widened as he passed. Their red-pained lips forming perfect o's as their pale, soft looking dates glared at him. Jaime had to force himself not to look at his feet in shame. What was he thinking? How could he ever belong here?

"Well, well if it isn't my own Jaime Reyes!" a boisterous voice boomed over the crowd of party goers. Many turned to look at him and he recoiled at the flood of attention. "Nice of you to finally show up!"

Michael "Booster" Gold, the host of the party, was obviously drunk as he beckoned to Jaime. He could see the red-tint in the millionaire's eyes, and the slight swagger he had even while standing. True to his name, his suit was a deep gold (albeit stained with punch) matching his hay-colored locks, and brilliant smile. Jaime joined his side and Gold's arm was thrust around him.

"Let me introduce you," Gold's words were slurred. "Guy Gardener, Dinah Queen, Barry Allen, meet the new owner or Blue Explorer Research Foundation, Mr. Jaime Reyes."

Booster Gold's friends were all much taller than Jaime and peered down at him almost suspiciously. Jaime fidgeted with his cufflinks, despite his dress matching the luxury of theirs, it felt wrong on him. He was used to the worn feel of jean and wrinkled cotton that stuck to him with sweat. The open Texan fields filled with cattle that stunk with manure and animal hide would cling to him and his clothes with familiarity, almost comfort. He felt a pang of sorrow as he smelled the sweet of Gold's cologne fuse with the bitter of his alcohol.

Dinah's thin eyebrows rose in surprise. "_This_ is Theodore's heir? To his entire company? His fortune?"

"Yes, funny how that works, isn't it?"

Gardener and Allen exchanged an unconvinced glance and Booster waved a hand as if to brush aside their concern. "Now don't you all start worrying, Jaime here is a good kid. Great kid, in fact! Aren't you Jaime?"

He blushed. "Yes sir."

"Unfortunately, he's a tad young for the position, so Jaime is my ward until he can officially take over the company," Booster said proudly.

"Mmm..." Barry nodded in understanding. "You prepared for the job, kid?"

"Well-" Jaime said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Never fear, my boy!" Booster shook his shoulders. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be prepared to take on any company!"

Guy and Dinah gave each other amused glances and Booster heaved a sigh. He rubbed his temples, frowning.

"Ugh...I think my buzz is wearing off."

"Need another round?" Guy asked with a waggish grin.

Booster nodded. "Jaime, be a dear and grab me another drink?" He said, handing him his glass.

Jaime nodded and was grateful to duck out. He slipped past dancers, apologizing and blushing, trying to ignore the things they muttered at him until he reached the buffet line. Glasses filled to the brim with cherry red filled three entire table, and had it's own giggling and hiccupping crowd buzzing around it. Jaime had to worm his way around them as he exchanged his empty glass for a full one.

"Have we met?"

Jaime jumped a little at the sound of the voice just behind him and nearly dropped Gold's drink. He turned to find a pair of wide golden eyes looking up at him, framed by a soft open face and windswept auburn hair. He was looking at him curiously, and Jaime hoped his face wasn't as red as the punch.

"Um, no I don't think so," Jaime said, examining the boy for any trace of familiarity.

He smiled and held out a hand for Jaime to shake. "Bartholomew Henry Allen then, at your service. But you can call me Bart."

He winked as if it were a privilege and something in Jaime's chest fluttered. He took Bart's hand and shook it. "Jaime Reyes."

"Hai-may," Bart tested his name slowly. His soft pink lips shaped the syllables with care. Jaime pulled at his choking bow-tie, suddenly unusually warm. "Nice to meet you, _Jaime Reyes_."

"S-same," Jaime stammered. "Well, not to meet _me_, but to meet _you_, I mean-"

Bart giggled. "I know what you mean."

Jaime gave a shaky laugh and looked at his shoes to avoid eye contact. He wasn't used to talking to strangers, let alone cute ones.

"So you like the 'punch' huh?" Bart teased, waggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"What? Oh, no! This is for Mr. Gold," Jaime said sheepishly. "I-I don't drink."

Bart's eyebrow's rose. "Is that so?"

Jaime could hear his mother's voice echo in his head, _Good boys don't drink ,mijo. _He nodded again and Bart shrugged, "Alcohol isn't really my taste either. Have you tried the chicken whizzlets?"

Jaime blinked. "The what?"

Bart laughed as if he were used to that reaction. "My cousin came up with the idea, they're a big hit, here try some!"

Bart grabbed Jaime's wrist and tugged him down the buffet line. The smell of fresh food wafted over and Jaime's stomach rolled in anticipation. Bart stopped, and turned around holding a bite-sized piece of chicken wrapped in a crisp bread.

"Here, close your eyes and open your mouth," Bart offered.

Jaime glanced around at the party-goers, some of them eying the two of them warily. "I dunno if..."

"Just do it," Bart urged. "It's better this way."

Jaime sighed and closed his eyes. The snack was pressed to his lips and he felt Bart's fingertips brush against his mouth and chin lightly. It made him tingle all along his body and he had to suppress a shudder. He was so distracted by the soft contact he forgot to chew and Bart was forced to prod him.

"Well? What do you think?" Bart asked as Jaime ate.

Jaime shook his head in approval. "Um, yeah. It's delicious."

"Yes?" Bart beamed.

"Sure," Jaime said bashfully. He could barely taste it when he saw Bart smiling at him like that. His heart was racing uncontrollably. _What was going on?_

Bart grinned. "That's great! My cousin is kind of a goof, but I think these make up for it."

Jaime chuckled and Bart shoved two in his mouth at the same time, leaving crumbs of bread on his cheek. Without thinking about it, Jaime reached out and brushed them aside like he'd done with his younger sister a thousand times. Bart froze under his touch.

Jaime cursed himself internally. "I apologize, I should've gotten you a hanky or-"

Bart smiled. "Don't sweat it."

Jaime didn't realize he was smiling too until he heard Booster's voice call for him and his face fell.

"Jaime? Where's my drink? Jaime?" Booster groaned, still rubbing his head.

"I have to go," Jaime said quickly. "Mr. Gold is going to be ill and I'm supposed to meet his friends and-"

Bart caught his hand before Jaime could take off. "Wait!"

Jaime looked at the younger boy, his yellow eyes intent. "When-can-I-see-you- again?" Bart asked, his words rushed like he couldn't get them out fast enough.

"Anytime," Jaime confessed. "I'm the host's ward, I'll just be here."

Bart smiled playfully. "I'll count on that, Jaime Reyes."

He disappeared into the crowd and Jaime hoped 'anytime' was sooner rather than later.

* * *

Input is always welcomed thanks for reading!


	7. Heal

**A/N: Hey! you guys are so awesome thanks for all the reviews and faves! **

**Prompt: Bart taking care of sick Jaime.**

* * *

"Bart, it doesn't matter how many times you stick the thermometer in my mouth, I'm still sick."

Bart pouted as he pulled the device from Jaime's lips. "But I don't understand. How can you be sick?"

Jaime's temples throbbed as chills ran up and down his fevered body. He spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Not all of us have speedster metabolisms, carino."

Bart looked to the floor, his brows knit in a tight frown. He kneeled at Jaime's bedside and kept their fingers locked together tightly. Jaime could feel himself nodding off, the combined effort of his fever and his mother's sleep medication was like a tug as he flickered between conscious and unconscious, but he forced himself to stay awake for Bart. Jaime reached out and tilted Bart's chin up to look at him. The speedster's eyes were wide with concern.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Jaime assured. "It's just the flu, I'll get over it."

Jaime stroked Bart's cheek gently and Bart's gaze dropped to their entwined hands. "I.. I didn't think they had sickness in the past," he whispered.

Jaime's fingers froze in their dance along Bart's face. His arm was already trembling with fatigue, but he held it in place.

Bart shook his head, pulling away from Jaime's touch. "I'm sorry- I shouldn't have said anything I-"

"No." Jaime cut him off. "I'm glad you did."

Jaime leaned forward and pulled the smaller boy into a massive embrace. He buried his face in Bart's sweet smelling hair and pressed his body firmly to him. Bart's arms curled around him automatically in response, tucking his face in the crook of Jaime's shoulder.

"Things get better here," Jaime promised. "They heal."

"I know," Bart whispered.

Jaime's lips tugged to a small smile. "Especially when they have great doctors like you to help, carino."

Bart snorted into Jaime's shoulder. "Okay, lovebug, now you're just delirious."

Jaime's giggle turned into a yawn and Bart shifted out of his arms. "You need to sleep, Blue."

Jaime nodded, heavy lids falling as Bart guided him down. Bart's hands turned him over on his stomach and began running up and down his back methodically. Jaime took a deep breath and let himself relax. The speedster's fingers vibrated softly, digging into the aching, knotted muscles along Jaime's spine and shoulders soothingly.

"I love you, Jaime," Bart said softly, after he thought Jaime had drifted off. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

He repeated the words as if trying to embed them in Jaime's mind as his hands did his body. Jaime smiled, and let the whispered promises carry him to sleep.

* * *

**Input is ALWAYS welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Belated Mothers Day

**Here, have a late mother's day fic. **

**But on the bright side, school is out and I will have 10000x more time to update! So expect more soon! Thanks for the faves and reviews!**

* * *

Bart had many mothers.

He had the mother that was a memory. A warm hand through his hair, a soft laugh against his cheek, a safe embrace around him. She was the mother that disappeared, the mother that vanished with the sun, as a deep cloud of smoke permanently settled across the sky. She was gone faster than any speed Bart could match, but he kept chasing. He called, cried and begged; desperate to hear her voice, to see the curve of her smile, to feel her familiar comfort envelope him, ensuring he would never have to be alone. But she was lost, and no amount of Bart's pleading could pull her back to the living world.

He had the mother that was a haven. Joan was frail, but her hugs were strong. She saw past Bart's cheery facades and into his heart, broken and alone. She would rock him back and forth as he sobbed into her shoulder, her voice steady and reassuring. She assured him he was loved, and appreciated, and that he would do the right thing. That things somehow work out in the end, and that Bart should take life as it came; whether that meant embracing the past, or taking on the Kid Flash mantle, or falling in love with another man, he had to accept it, embrace it as she embraced him, tightly and with love.

He had the mother that was a light. Bianca was bright and bold, sure of everything she did and what she believed in. She was confident and alive, fully invested in her life, work, and family. She was clear as she taught Bart how to cook, patient as she explained Spanish phrases, and direct as she showed him Spanish culture. Her laugh was easy and loud. She would ruffle Bart's hair, pinch his cheeks and tease him with a bold affection that made him blush. She was brave, and she instilled that same courage into Bart. The kind of courage that drove Bart to ask Jaime out.

So when Jaime explained Mother's Day to Bart, he really couldn't think of anything more perfect.

"What should we do to celebrate?" Bart asked, playing with Jaime's coppery-colored fingers as they reclined on the Garrick's living room couch. Jaime had slipped between Bart's legs and was resting his head on the smaller boy's abdomen.

"My family tradition is we throw a barbeque for all the moms in the neighborhood," Jaime informed him, watching Bart fiddle with his hands. "Joan and Iris are more than welcome to join us if they want."

Bart shook his head. "No that's not what I meant."

Jaime's brows knit in confusion. "What did you mean then?"

"I want to do something personal," Bart said. "Like... I dunno. A card or a cake or something."  
Jaime smiled. "A cake?"

"Cakes are personal," Bart said defensively. "We could write their names in frosting."

Jaime chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's fingers. Bart wiggled as the kisses sent electricity up his arms. "Carino, I don't think you could handle baking a cake without eating it first."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's a promise," Jaime said. "You eat everything."

Bart pulled Jaime closer to his face, burying his nose in his thick hair. "You know me so well."

Jaime turned his head to kiss Bart's cheek and hummed in agreement. Bart reclined back to his previous position.

"So a card then?" Bart asked.

Jaime nodded. "Definitely."

"What should it say?" Bart asked.

Jaime shrugged. "Whatever you want it to say, Bart. Most cards I've seen just say stuff like 'I love you and appreciate you' or something like that."

Bart frowned. "How is this more personal than a cake again?"

Jaime laughed. "You've got any better ideas?"

"No," Bart pouted.

"We'll think of something," Jaime assured.

Bart wasn't comforted. How was he supposed to repay a lifetime's worth of knowledge and love in one day?

Jaime stroked Bart's thumbs. "What's on your mind, carino?"

"What-what if what we get them it isn't good enough?" Bart asked, his voice thin with worry.

"It will be," Jaime said. "Mother's Day isn't about being 'good enough', it's about love. And you're really great at things like love."

"I am?" Bart asked.

"I think so," Jaime affirmed. "So try not to stress out, okay amor?"

Bart smiled. "Whatever you say, babe."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
